mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
Magenta
Magenta, or Maggy (as called by Streak) is the only main female character in Mech Mice Genesis Strike. Her character was used to add drama, romance, and to attract female readers. At first, the Miller Brothers made her an original member of the Genesis Squad. But due to some fans' thoughts, they changed the whole book, including her. Magenta was then used as a character who joins the Genesis Squad later on in the book. Magenta is used as an active threat because her target skills with a blaster are deadly. History Some of Magenta's history outside of the Mech Mice Academy is known. In the book she's depicted as a doe on her own, with no family. As a child, Magenta's parents disowned her. Only until she met the Genesis Squad did she think she had some friends. She was previously lieutenant of the Alpha Squad, but was kicked out by Ziro's half brother due to an injury. After that, the majority of her time was spent at The Pit. Personality She is a strong mouse with a stronger personality. She used to fight with mice in the Pit to win marks and hated it when Nightshade fought with an albino rat, which would be her next opponent in order to win a bet, showing a fierce part of her personality. At first, Magenta did not approve of the Genesis Squad, but learned to be more outgoing with them as time passed. Magenta threatens other mice when they are disrespectful to her, and likes to burn off her anger by fighting. Relationships Ziro When they first met, Magenta thought that Ziro was stalking her, but he then revealed he wanted to invite her to being R59's Lieutenant. Although she was offered a high position, she only accepted after knowing she'd get 20,000 marks (10,000 being given by Ziro as a reason for her to join the squad) and by the fact she would have the chance to shoot her blaster on duty. Nightshade Nightshade is the first mouse of the squad Magenta interacted with. She tried to knock him out for "stealing her fight" in which she made a 1,000 marks bet. When he is formally introduced to her in Platform 99, she remembers the event, but shows no hard feelings and Nightshade politely apologizes. Streak Magenta did not have a good first impression of Streak. When the two first met, Streak was extremely arrogant towards her, calling her "Maggy" and saying she was his new girlfriend. Magenta threatened him, causing him to admit he was only trying to be friendly. Gallery File:Mech_Mice(16).jpg|Magenta beating up Nightshade. File:Mech_Mice_Chapter_5.jpg|Magenta threatening Ziro with her dagger. feast.png|Magenta and the rest of the Genesis crew at a Liwan feast. Zirocamp.png|Magenta with a damaged leg with Ziro 'round a campfire. Trivia *She may have a crush on Ziro. *She replaced Lefty as the Lieutenant of Genesis Squad. See Also *Ziro *Nightshade *Demo *Streak *Mech Mice Genesis Strike *Genesis Squad *Mice Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Mech Mice Category:Mech Mice Soldier Category:Book Character Category:Mouse Category:Pages Related To Mech Mice